


Ain't No Mountain High Enough

by MoonlitDesertDreams



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mutism, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stephen Strange is a Teddy Bear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitDesertDreams/pseuds/MoonlitDesertDreams
Summary: Mute and plagued with panic attacks, a former Master of the Mystic Arts fills a hole in Stephen Strange's heart he wasn't aware was empty. As the newly appointed Sorcerer Supreme and a woman struggling to regain her place in the world, the two find comfort in each other and the little things in life.





	Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work on here, so I’m a little unfamiliar with the format, but I am figuring it out! It is going to be a group of one-shots pertaining to Stephen and my OC and their life together. If you have any requests or ideas, let me know and I’ll try to incorporate them. Enjoy!

“Strange?”

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff stood side-by-side in the foyer of New York’s Sanctum Sanctorum. Several classified folders were held between the two of them, labeled with Stephen Strange’s name. After his official alliance with the Avengers was established, he was acting as a sort of consultant to the more outlandish incidents which occurred on Earth. 

“Did he say he would be here?” Natasha glanced at her partner with a single raised brow. 

“Said he would, but he’s always buried in books.” Hawkeye tapped his foot impatiently. I’ve been here before, come on.” Clint walked forward in the direction Stephen had moved in last time he was there. Towards the lounge, if Clint remembered correctly. The building seemed old and ancient, yet at the same time it was warm and inviting, with relics and fireplaces strung about each room. 

“This place is amazing.” Natasha commented as they entered a small sitting room. There were bookshelves lining either wall, filled with small relics and vials, along with a few books. The large desk in the middle had a glass of water resting on it, condensation still running down the sides. 

“Strange?” Clint called again. “You here?”

No response reached their ears, and Natasha looked around. “Well he can’t be far. How big is this place, exactly?”

The archer shrugged. “Seems like it changes. Strange and his librarian are both magical. I only got this far the first time.”

The pair continued through another door, this time entering a dining room with one long mahogany table. The faint, tinny sound of music playing through speakers finally reached their ears, and the pair of agents looked at each other, Natasha motioning for Clint to lead the way. 

The music grew louder, until they reach an ajar door. It was only open a few inches, but if the smell of sweets in the oven was any indication, the room ahead of them was the kitchen. The music coming from the speakers was old eighties jams, and the Avengers in the room rolled their eyes. Natasha pushed the door open, and the pair walked into the kitchen. 

“What a welcoming gift this is, Strange? Aren’t you supposed to- Oh.” Clint’s mouth abruptly stopped moving as his eyes processed the scene in front of them and his brain allowed him to think of something other than the cookies. 

Sure enough, Stephen Strange was in the kitchen, leaning against the back corner of the kitchen counters. He was in full ‘wizard’ attire, as Tony would call it, with the sentient Cloak hovering beside him. Though the clothing was odd enough on its own, the deep blue robes were stained with white powder Natasha could only assume was flour. It was on his clothes and on his face, and his amused expression was far from his normally stoic appearance. Despite the doctor’s appearance, it was not the strangest part. 

There was a woman in the kitchen as well. She was perched on the island countertop, back to the door Clint and Natasha had come through. An unreasonable amount of spiraled blond hair tumbled about her shoulders as her head bobbed to the music. Strange seemed to be looking at her before turning his piercing eyes to Clint and Natasha. 

“Did you just let yourself in?” Strange questioned. 

At his acknowledgement of the Avengers, the woman turned slowly. Her eyes found the pair, eerie silver irises filled with panic. She slipped down from the counter, seeming to shrink into the hoodie enveloping her frame. 

“Yes. Sorry for interrupting, we just have some more intel on the incident.” Natasha motioned to the folders while keeping her words discreet. She had no knowledge of the woman and her relationship to Strange. “Classified intel.”

Stephen waved her off. “You can set it on the counter. We’ll look at it as soon as we’re done.”

Clint cocked a brow. “We?” 

The woman shrunk back further, sidestepping behind the doctor as he sauntered about the kitchen. He paused, turning to the woman behind him. 

“That’s what I said.” Strange swept his hands between her and the two Avengers. “Clint, Natasha, this is Myra. Myra, this is Clint and Natasha. They’re friends. Avengers.”

Myra nodded. Natasha watched her body language curiously, taking note of the timid way she moved. The woman was practically pressed into Stephen’s side, but not in the obnoxious girlfriend way the assassin had originally assumed. Her eyes were scared, and every movement was jerky. It was the signs of someone who had been hurt a lot in their time. Never had Natasha saw Stephen be anything but proud and arrogant, but the way he allowed Myra to cling to him was different. Almost affectionate, if she believed the doctor actually held that capacity. Stephen murmured something to her that almost had a smile on her lips, but the shyness returned with a vengeance when Natasha met the odd silver irises. It was not often she felt compassion, but the Black Widow felt for this woman. For whatever she had gone through before ending up in Doctor Strange’s care. A tortured past was something Natasha was far too familiar with.

“Nice to meet you, Myra.” Natasha smiled, and subtly elbowed Clint so he echoed the sentiment. 

Myra nodded in return, and her lips remained sealed. She glanced to the tall doctor beside her, eyes briefly glowing a light green. They faded in almost the same second, and Stephen watched as the woman retreated from the room, arms crossed tightly over her chest. She didn’t look back as she left, and the assassins' attention immediately focused on Stephen. 

“I’m gonna be the first one to say that was weird.” Clint blurted, eliciting an incredibly long eye roll from the doctor. 

“Let’s move to the lounge, shall we?” 

Stephen sat them in the room they had initially come through, spreading the files over his desk and carefully avoiding the ring of condensation from his forgotten glass of water. The Cloak followed close behind the group, fluttering at Stephen’s side as he sat down. 

“So, care to share with the class?” Natasha asked once they were all seated. 

Stephen’s blue eyes shifted to her. “Not particularly.”

“So, is she your prisoner?” Clint offered sarcastically. The archer rapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, eyes boring into the doctor. 

“No.” Stephen bit out. He paused for a moment, eyes returning to Clint. “She stays here willingly.”

“Since..?”

“Quite a while.” Stephen must have realized the agents would not leave without an answer, and sighed heavily. 

“Myra is a Master of the Mystic Arts. She resides and trains here with me. She’s been a second-opinion on this type of thing.” Stephen motioned to the folders, acting as if his vague answers were enough to dissuade two of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. 

“What happened to her?” Natasha asked. 

Doctor Strange paused. “Excuse me?”

“She’s obviously traumatized, a blind man could tell that. What happened to her?” 

Stephen massaged his temples. This is not how he wanted the day to go. He had finally got a chance to spend normal time with Myra, and the Avengers had to ruin it. Frankly he was unsurprised, but that didn’t stop the annoyance from seeping through.

“Myra was inadvertently trapped in a time loop when the Eye of Agamotto was stolen years ago. It was… not a good situation. She was stuck in a battle with a cosmic creature over and over.” Stephen simplified it enough to where they would understand. “She came out less physically damaged and more mentally. Selective mutism and severe social anxiety. Frequent panic attacks.”

Clint and Natasha exchanged a glance. “So, you’re her therapist?” 

Natasha smacked Clint’s arm at the stupid question. The way Stephen’s eyes softened as he spoke about Myra said it all. He cared very deeply for this woman. And there was only one reason someone got as puppy-dog eyed as that when speaking. 

“They’re together.” She explained to the archer. 

Stephen scoffed at her words, shaking his head at the archer’s ignorance. 

“Wait. You’re dating someone? Holy shit, Doc. Never thought I’d see the day.” Hawkeye chuckled. “Especially someone who isn’t a loud-ass know-it-all.”

“You are unbelievably childish.”


End file.
